Vehicle transmissions typically include an associated selector lever or shifter that allows the driver of the vehicle to engage the transmission in one of a series of predetermined transmission settings such as park, reverse, neutral, and one or more drive settings. Position sensors may be used to provide an electronic signal that corresponds to the physical position of the selector lever or the selected transmission setting. Such position sensors include, for example, limit switches, microswitches, and proximity sensors. However, such switches and sensors are typically expensive and of a size that dictates a larger shifter housing, and also may be subject to potential durability and noise, vibration, and harshness issues. Accordingly, while such conventional vehicle gearshift systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.